


Truth

by Graywolf120



Series: Mystery Skulls: Demons, Ghosts and Kitsunes [3]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Asexual Spectrum Arthur, Bisexual Lewis, F/M, Family Reunion, Kistune Vivi, Kitsunes, Other, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Lewis, Sibling Bonding, Supernatural Reveals, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: Lewis has been dead over a year, festering alone in a mansion of his own construction with a handful of deadbeats, mind altered by Mystery's spell until two weeks ago. His personality is settling back into place smoothly but his form is not. Able to hide most of the anomalies Lewis has not left his old apartment with Vivi for one reason, he can't let someone see him and tell his family, not before he can. However, can Lewis face the Peppers, after what he has become and all he has done?





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I adore reunion fics between Lewis and the Peppers yet they always seem too short, too easy for the Peppers to accept...  
> Now with that said I am not a monster so don't worry, everything turns out good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a sketch of Mystery and Vivi as Kitsune for reference.

It had been almost two weeks since that eventful night at _Kingsmen Mechanics_ , where Lewis had almost killed his best friend, help kill an ancient forest personified, learned of history and heritages he never could have imagined. Now Lewis rested on the bed in his old apartment, something he thought would never happen again.  Vivi had kept the space even when she didn’t remember him, her name was on the lease after all. Thankfully Vivi had kept most of his things too, either assuming they were hers or clues to what she had forgotten. Vivi had shown Lewis where his things were after scolding him for how he had acted after his death but she ended it with what he had done right.  

Lewis liked that about Vivi, she’d chew you out when you did wrong but she didn’t leave you feeling like she hated you. That Vivi was curled up on the bed next to Lewis helped immensely, knowing she was safe.  The hour was still early, too early to be true morning. They had a very busy day today for reasons both exciting and terrifying.

Lewis gazed down at Vivi his face human but his eyes were not, the sclera black and his irises glowing with his power. Lewis would always be betrayed by them and his voice with its echoes if he wasn’t concentrating. Thankfully, he had practice with doing the same with his accent. There were other things that were taking a frustrating amount of time to progress on though, things difficult to hide and that he hadn’t been able to completely stop the “creepy” feeling he gave off frustrated him.  At times Lewis wished he had Vivi’s talent with her recently revealed kitsune heritage. It took moments for her to completely change her form from human to canine and vice versa, beautiful, powerful and flowing in the transition.

It was still weird to think that Mystery was her grandfather, considering he lived with them the whole time and allowed himself to be treated as a dog, still did with Vivi. He had not taken a human form since then but Vivi had showed him pictures. The old kitsune had been tall, slim and noble in his posture with sharp features, he clearly wasn’t frail even disguised as an old man. It was still hard to wrap his head around the fact that Mystery still had at least two hundred years, at seven tails, before he could die of age. It was even harder to conceive that Vivi, having inherited being a kitsune from her father, could live up to roughly a millennium if not killed. That was why Lewis was here and hadn’t crossed, he loved Vivi and his purpose  was to protect her, well more like help her considering her personality and magical status.

As gently as he could Lewis got out of bed, handing Vivi his pillow when she reached for him. He didn’t sleep like a living person, instead withdrawing into his locket for a few hours and without dreams. It wasn’t too bad, he got a mental break from existence and honestly, Lewis feared what his dreams would be of, probably his death and those nasty months alone with his deadbeats as his rage began to break down his very being. Lewis shook his head to dispel those thoughts, his soul had settled on one purpose instead of two that were fundamentally different. Even in the past almost two weeks Lewis was more like himself, more level headed, more stable in his emotions and thoughts, no longer obsessed. However, Lewis was more depressed and he was prone to making odd noises, growls, rumbles, hisses… As Lewis entered the bathroom to shower, he remembered how unlike himself he was in form as well.

Any clothes Lewis manifested didn’t cover his ribs which were proving hard to change, so Lewis had taken the habit of wearing loose tops.  In front of the mirror Lewis pulled off the baggy purple tee. He threw it into the hamper and looked at the mirror. His otherworldly eyes looked back at him and his body was covered in more inky skin then his living tan. His face, neck, shoulders and upper arms looked normal. His arms faded to solid back by his elbows. Forearms, back of hands including his fingers had white boney plates. If Lewis really tried, he could get all the skin a normal color but the bones refused to stay gone for long. His torso was similar to life, even his abs were there but his ribs were surrounded by black skin that faded into his living tone. Living skin then started to faded to black shortly after his hips, his lower extremities having plates like his arms.

Grabbing the sink, Lewis focused on his appearance, the skin pushed further against the darkness until it was all normal. The bones faded and he looked completely alive save for his eyes. He could hold this for 30 minutes with no issue, he needed to do it longer. Lewis was starting to tremble after 40, then he reached 50, his golden locket was glowing through his chest. At an hour he was starting to bleed around the sternum and from his back. His neck was also starting to bleed as well, bruises appearing where the smaller holes and larger lacerations had been. With a huff Lewis released his hold, the energy expended made the darkness engulf him up to the base of his neck. Then a large hole opening as his face became a jawless skull. That was always the issue, trying too hard to focus on how he used to be would cause his death wounds to start to appear. Then there would be a recoil as his mind struggled to push that form as far away as possible.

With his skull sans his fiery pompadour Lewis turned to use the shower, his pants and slippers disappearing. A growl was heard as Lewis moved his skull down into the hole until only his socket poked out. He had learned the hard way that your chest cavity filling with water, even dead, was an unsettling experience. Lewis didn’t sweat or have body oils but he accumulated dust and debris which would be rude to just let fall to the floor by going intangible. Also, just taking a shower, even how he was now, dead and having to use his skull to plug his neck, comforted him in its normalcy as he redeveloped his routine. The water Lewis used was so hot it steamed, may have scolded the living but for Lewis it was enough to make it feel like a normal warm shower. That’s why he got up two hours early, so Vivi could have warm water even though she took cool showers in the morning to wake up. With no hair the shower was quick and he went intangible to make all the water fall to the bottom of the tub. Lewis never had to use a towel, that was nice as he manifested a semblance of his usual outfit when he was alive. Thankfully his powers and subconscious were no longer declining his wishes and Lewis soon looked like when he was alive sans eyes, hands and extra ribs.

Lewis turned on the coffee maker, always setting it up the night before. He then began to make breakfast for Vivi and Mystery a chicken and spinach quiche. There were plenty of ingredients that needed to be prepared so it would take time. Occasionally Lewis would put some ingredients in his mouth if he couldn’t tell by sight or sound if they were good, either in quality or amount. Lewis had learned from one of his trio of found deadbeats that by reducing an item to smoke or steam near his face he could taste it as his form absorbed the smoke. Now Lewis could do it inside his projected mouth, though if he did so too fast smoke came out of his nose and mouth as the gang had learned when they got him his favorite brand of Jolokia. Unfortunately, the faster it was turned to smoke the more like life the flavor was, with near instantly giving Lewis an accurate taste while making him look like an old cartoon character given hot sauce. Thankfully his friends didn’t seem to mind and he hadn’t really left the apartment yet. Also, Lewis could have his morning coffee as well. The association from years of daily use caused a false sense of wakefulness, Lewis was his mind and soul after all. The sun starting to rise sent a warmth through him. Coffee had and food made Lewis returned to the bedroom, his mouth itching to smile as he saw Vivi.

She was wrapped around Mystery in her kitsune form, similar to her grandfather but with greys and blues with black points. There was also the fact she only had one full tail, the other only a fourth of its total length and wouldn’t be until Vivi was 100.  So young and her true nature so fresh Vivi was prone to changing shape if she felt a need, such as warmth, or a basic desire to be faster or stronger for example. Lewis didn’t mind, in their own apartment no one could judge them and he’d gone through quite a few changes himself. He was dead, she was a magical being who could become a giant fox. It’s not like they planned on doing anything taboo, they had always been relatively tame before. Also, love was more then sex, it was clear both felt that way as it took almost 13 months for them to reach that point.

Her long form was curled around Mystery, the older kitsune in dog form, his loss of tails made changing take actual effort.  Mystery was still healing from his wounds inflicted by Shiromori, his partner in crime, ex-lover and vampiric stalker for a few centuries…Lewis still wasn’t sure how the second had worked, Mystery tried to explain kitsune were both flesh and spirit, through the latter…Lewis had left the room, he wasn’t getting a sex talk from an ancient canine spirit. He also wasn’t feeling comfortable in his own form, let alone thinking of doing anything with Vivi yet so he’d get secondhand information from her eventually.

Lewis grinned as an idea formed, the three deadbeats from within his locket, the original sisters, and went up to the bed. Lindo rested on Vivi’s back, Dulce by her head and Negrita by Mystery’s head. He manifested a violin and motioned a countdown with his bow as he began to play a familiar song, as least to Vivi. Both kitsunes stirring just as the vocal’s came in, and with them the deadbeats, loudly.

“Never going to give you up, never going to let you down, never going to desert-“Sang Lewis only for Vivi to leap at him at the rude wake up call.

The violin disappeared and Lewis clasped her to his chest when she impacted, turning human in his hold. Dressed in a tank and blue lounge pants she glared up at him and poked his chest.

“It isn’t rick-rolling if someone isn’t clicking a link. If you’re going to be rude do it correctly.” Groaned Vivi, still half asleep.

“My mistake. How about a nice quiche to make up for it?” Offered Lewis with a shrug of his shoulders.

“It is a chicken one, correct?” Grumbled Mystery after a yawn.

“This time Mystery.” Retorted Lewis, it was odd to refer to him as that still but the kitsune didn’t give his original name nor did he want the one he used as Vivi’s grandfather, Mamoru.

Mystery jumped off the bed, padding off towards the kitchen. Vivi stretched in Lewis’s arms with a yawn of her own.

“You guys are lucky I don’t have that reflex anymore. Let’s get to the kitchen before he tries to serve himself.” Chuckled Lewis and Vivi just curled up against his chest.

Lewis smiled as he took her to the kitchen and put her in the chair next to Mystery. After cutting them each a slice of quiche he sat down. Both devoured it quickly and Vivi asking for seconds, Lewis got Mystery a second slice too. Looking at the clock Lewis realized it was half past 9 am.

“Better get dressed, Arthur will be here in less than thirty mintutes.” Suggested Lewis.

Vivi gave him a tired and annoyed look.

“You and your insane schedules, curse Arthur for humoring them. “Growled Vivi.

“I’ll worry about that when you cease being the caring optimist I love. Seriously though, we have to tweak what I tell my family to explain being gone a year with no contact.” Reminded Lewis.

Thankfully the police didn’t really care why, just that it was voluntary and not a minor. A little magical trickery and the officer they talked to thought they had notified the Peppers and put it in their computer as such. That would not work on the Peppers, or really anyone who actually knew Lewis. They had been wracking their brains all week, saying he had simply gone on a spur of the moment trip was unbelievable. A kidnapping was also farfetched, Lewis was a big and strong man also no ransom had been sent. It would be a stretch but Lewis getting a head injury again but slipping into a coma after his wallet being lost seemed the best option. Today they would go over time lines, locations and how…it was still very weak. Vivi gave a smile and took one of Lewis’s hands into hers so he looked at her. What she was going to say would hurt but they needed to be said.

“Lewis…They aren’t going to believe this, we’re all bad liars. Well Mystery aside but nobody suspects the dog can talk let alone lie. They can look up any hospital we name or if it even exists. How you paid the bill and how the police didn’t match you to our missing person case will be brought up. Finally, how you regained your memory, a medical miracle…My family knows mine was magical, my dad is a kitsune too…Also you can’t hide the fact you are a ghost from them, the people who have raised and loved you for years. You can’t even try, not right now…You need to tell them the truth.” Reasoned Vivi.

Lewis’s free hand curled as he clenched his teeth with closed eyes, he couldn’t refute that argument. He couldn’t be in public without sunglasses and gloves, not even in his usual clothing for long. With his eyes alone, Vivi and Arthur confirming his story his family would believe he was a ghost.  Yet would they accept him? For what he was and what he had done? Even if they did, would that continue as they saw more of him? Or when they realized he’d been lying to them the whole time about how and why he was abandoned? He was taken from his thoughts by Vivi putting her free hand to his cheek, making him lean into it with a sigh. For a year he had been alone, without human company or touch, the latter slightly numbed, well expect for Vivi. Everything felt as good, if not better, as in life, maybe it was because she was his purpose, kept him from crossing or perhaps it was she was a kitsune. Either way he was satisfied and Vivi was amused, often surprising him with a touch or having contests between her and Arthur to see the difference to get the same result.

“You will always have me, Arthur and Mystery. Heck even Lance doesn’t mind, he was just mad about the property damage. My dad likes you too and so does my mom, we’ll convince Grandma too. You have all of us and your family will take you back too. They probably never let you go.” Assured Vivi.

Lewis knew Vivi didn’t lie, not to him, not for long and never about something so serious so she really believed her words. It was hard, it was so hard to believe her when Lewis didn’t believe those things himself. He knew he could count on Vivi and Arthur was his best friend but alive and mortal as was Lance. Mystery was Vivi’s grandfather and had been willing to let him fester alone in a cave until he lost his mind and became something truly demonic. True the kitsune was helping him now but because Vivi had seriously threatened him…the rest of her family might see things similarly over time…As for his family, they still believed him alive, could he really destroy that hope? True he would be there to interact with but he was wrong, he was dead, he shouldn’t be here…

“How about this, if Arthur thinks you should as well will you tell them?” asked Vivi.

He said nothing, Arthur had kept his psychic powers a secret for almost four years from everyone... If Arthur thought he should tell his family then Lewis would. So, Lewis gave a nod to Vivi and she gave him an excited smile before hugging him from across the table corner.

 

 

 

 


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur arrives and the trio talk, the decision of whether or not to proceed is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Vivi have started to make Arthur more then a friend but they aren't quite romantic partners because the couple don't know how to approach Arthur about it without a strong possibility of chasing him away. OT3P happened, they wouldn't listen to me.

Vivi soon retreated down the hallway to the bathroom to shower. Lewis found his eyes following her, he wished he could join her and as soon as he heard the water turn on he shook his head to clear it. Behind him two deadbeats did the dishes, Tesoro and Encontrado. The sisters resided in his locket, extensions of himself so less prone to feeling left out. The third found ghost Mostar had crossed after that night. Apparently, the elaborate lengths that went into almost killing Arthur and the following fight were enough to quench his flair for drama.  It was hard to tell with lost ghosts, they didn’t speak though Lewis had gotten them to sing but they might have just been copying what they learned from him. Thankfully his powers kept him pretty secure in his current state, aware and humanoid in shape.

It was going to be awkward to explain he had never been normal, that was why he was abandoned by his birth family and there had been months of expensive poltergeist activity in his senior year. As a result of those powers things about being a ghost were different. Not being tied to structures, fully aware of his life, himself in personality though for a while he had been changing, able to look alive (mostly) when not about to cross, that he could keep himself from crossing. There was also the reason he hadn’t come back to see them when he technically could…obsessively planning his best friend’s death in misguided revenge. 

Then the visual aspect, Lewis would never show his first form to anyone. His skeletal form still bled into his living façade right now and his skeletal form wasn’t exactly child friendly. Maybe his sisters meeting the deadbeats would help keep them from being scared…of him. Thankfully Arthur was calming down around him in both forms and he’d nearly killed him so there was hope. True Arthur got spooked if Lewis did something unexpected for a human but Lewis could see there was no resentment, no hate in his best friend and Lewis tried to reassure Arthur of the same.

There was a knock on the door, metal on wood, that brought a smile to Lewis’s face. He could recognize, even through doors and walls, auras of his loved ones. It helped Lewis to keep from opening the door for strangers who might either freak at his appearance or recognize him then get word to his parents before he could. The person at the door was definitely Arthur.

“Hope you’re decent Vivi, Arthur’s here.” Called Lewis.

“I’m not, but I can simply transform to cross the hall.” Replied Vivi.

“He’ll know if you don’t have your scarf and glasses.” Countered Lewis as he made his way to the door.

“Spook me, just answer the door.” Retorted Vivi, a bit of a growl slipping into her voice.

Lewis just chuckled and put on his sunglasses before opening the door for Arthur. The blond looked up at Lewis with a goofy smile and then entered the apartment. Behind him the door closed by itself as Lewis pocketed his shades. Arthur didn’t even flinch, he was used to that as Vivi had insisted Lewis do small paranormal things around him so he’d grow more comfortable. He had to admit it was working and that was good for everyone. With a bit of confidence, that Arthur hadn’t had since Lewis died, Arthur spoke about what he had heard.

“You know just a scarf and glasses is still considered naked for a human right? Besides you know I’m not attracted.” Clarified Arthur as he went to the bowl of fruit on the table and grabbed an apple.

“True and I didn’t say you were. Still doesn’t mean you wouldn’t be uncomfortable if you saw her naked, well human naked.” Retorted Lewis with his arms crossed but a sly smile on his lips.

“You got me there, must be able to read my mind.” Admitted Arthur before taking a big bite of apple, both knew Lewis was an empath because he could see auras so close enough.

After Lewis had returned home the two friends had had a long talk the second day having returned the first and resting the second. Besides how things were different, Lewis ghost, Arthur with a robotic limb it became about the reasons they had reached this point. A good portion was the demon or Mystery’s doing, however there were some deep misunderstandings. The biggest was how the trio worked together, primarily the relationship dynamics. Lewis thought Arthur felt left out and Arthur did, but not because his friends were spending too much time together. They still included him in so many hobbies and changed schedules and plans to suit him. No Arthur felt left out because he thought he couldn’t have a relationship like them and seeing them interact sometimes reminded him of that.

He liked the idea of being in a relationship, spending his life with someone but he just didn’t have any desire to go past kissing and cuddling, he didn’t feel sexual attraction just romantic. Lewis managed to coax that Arthur wanted that couple to be him and Arthur for a long time. When Vivi came along, it complicated things, Arthur had feelings for two people he couldn’t act on. Lewis, having had a similar issue with his psychic abilities, a vague concept he had no name for, suggested they do some research. After a few hours, looking through several descriptions and answering questions Arthur had a name for this aspect of himself, on the asexual spectrum but biromantic, perhaps panromantic but lack of experience made it hard to tell.

 Arthur was relieved to have an answer and Lewis and Vivi had been accepting and started being more inclusive with him though it was still a friendship, no dates, no kissing, no sleeping in the same bed but there were cuddles and talk which made Arthur feel more content. Now that the two were best friends again and Lewis had bigger things going on than being psychic, they playfully teased each other. Jabs were few and far between but as things settled down it was almost like Lewis hadn’t been gone for a year.

“So, any idea what we’re going to tell your family?” Inquired Arthur, he knew the hospital story was feeble but he’d been somewhat responsible for all this so he wasn’t going to force the issue with Lewis.

“Vivi wants me to tell them the truth.” Stated Lewis as they made their way to the couch.

Sitting down Arthur took another bite of his apple, musing for a moment before he swallowed.

“How much?” Asked Arthur.

Lewis sat next to him, arms resting on his legs as he looked down.

“Everything eventually but today just that I died and how I’m different from when I was alive so they can better help me “readjust to life”. Then answer any questions that come up and topics that come up from that. “Explained Lewis.

“What about her? You’re probably going to mention Mystery and what he is at some point. He tore my arm off after all, kind of hard to gloss over because it’s why I’m not killing people now” Mentioned Arthur which earned a huff from Mystery in his dog bed.

“First off, you didn’t kill me, we have been over this. I would have known the entire time if Mystery hadn’t altered my ability to realize there was a demon there. “Clarified Lewis ignoring the glare from Mystery.

“You got to admit it feels odd to say “my body” as different from yourself, so I just simplify it as “me” …I probably should though so we’ll have fewer talks.”  Explained Arthur, the two had promised that they could always call or text the other at any time about the fallout from that night, they did it often though Arthur called a bit more then Lewis.

“I don’t mind talking to you whenever, I don’t rest for as long as I used too so I’m probably up anyways. Vivi probably appreciates I did something other then cook at night.” Reassured Lewis.

“I know, sucks you have to use a keyboard phone, apps can make a whole night pass in what seem like an hour. Especially that blue one, has a lower-case T…Though I think some smartphones come with a stylus now, would get over the issue with not having a pul…So about Vivi?” Mused Arthur rubbing the back of his neck.

“What about me?” asked Vivi as she pushed her head between them from behind the couch which made Arthur jump.

“He wants to know what you want me to say about you being Mystery’s grandchild. “Replied Lewis.

Vivi vaulted over the chair, her body engulfed in blue energy as it seemed to flow onto the couch cushions. Sitting there as a kitsune she looked Lewis in the eyes, a smile on her muzzle.

“I’m not going to say tell them the truth about you but lie about me. Though unless it gets brought up, we should probably wait a day or so, just to keep them from getting overwhelmed.” Explained Vivi before nuzzling into Lewis’s shoulder until he put an arm around her.

“You know being able to turn into a beautiful fox straight out of thousands of years of mythology isn’t much compared to being dead. They probably expect something like this considering your deep interest in the paranormal.” Teased Lewis which earned him a playful headbutt.

“I’m a kitsune, also a spirit, so I’m like you but also a werefox…Perhaps but finding out you are a psychic now ghost, Arthur was possessed, and you wallowed for a year as your soul was tearing itself to pieces all because of a demon and some redirected energy…. It’s a lot even with you looking so suave in your business suit.” Retorted Vivi which earned a groan from Lewis, Arthur’s term for his skeletal ghost form was official after being used by Vivi as the leader.

“Vivi my…business suit is just that, a suit, it’s not me, just something my subconscious made to…deal with my death.” Explained Lewis, instantly regretting his words as both Vivi and Arthur looked at him with that “you aren’t telling the whole truth” look.

“Lewis did you look different when you...woke up?” asked Arthur which brought a look of pure fear to Lewis’s face before it faded into his skull, his clothes into his black suit.

It was harder to read Lewis this way but they were all learning his new ways of expression and him suddenly dropping his living façade meant he didn’t want to talk about something. Vivi stayed in kitsune form despite Lewis being much more used to her human form, she had some tricks with it.

“Lewis, are you hiding things from us? You know you can trust us with anything especially after everything in the last year.” Assured Vivi and she used her first new weapon; puppy eyes complete with wagging tail, well tails and a whine.

“That’s cheating.” Commented Arthur but Lewis didn’t really notice him though he agreed wholeheartedly.

“I can’t…You shouldn’t think of me let alone see me like that. Besides I couldn’t show you now if I wanted too, I have to be forcing my living visage...I usually snap back like a rubber band before it gets to that point anyways…Please don’t ask to see it, I’d rather be stuck in my business suit then ever show it…” Implored Lewis, as he looked at them, his frame trembling, tears forming, as he remembered that cave, not being able to make a sound without gurgling from his ruined throat.

Vivi immediately dropped her puppy eyes. Lewis looked utterly terrified and helpless, like a child begging not to be hit if they didn’t give up something treasured. Her stomach twisted at seeing him so. Arthur wasn’t much better, he’d only seen Lewis act like this once and it still didn’t reach to this level. It was when he’d stumbled in on Lewis struggling not to lose control of his suddenly unrepressed psychic powers after beating up four football players while defending him.

“Lewis what did I do to you?” Thought Arthur, his heart clenching in shame, his being possessed lead to all this, he hadn’t killed Lewis but being the weakest of the trio had left him vulnerable enough to be used as the weapon.

Lewis dropped his skull into his hands, elbows on his knees. He was so thoughtless, now they would just keep hounding him about it out of concern. Lewis wanted to see his family and was so reluctant too but they convinced him, they always convinced him. He never wanted anyone to see him as his gory, decapitated corpse with his floating partial head...

Lewis’s thoughts were interrupted by Vivi nuzzling his hands before licking at his cheek bone which got Lewis to turn to face her only to get a full skull licking from teeth to the hairline of his glowing pompadour. Then she lapped at his sockets, wiping away the tears which earned a weak laugh. Lewis reached up and stroke her fluffy nape before moving up to her ears. Vivi then turned human and tackled him into a hug.

“Lewis we will never force you to do something and never insistent on something that we know won’t benefit you. This clearly won’t if you do it before you are ready and we don’t expect you to ever be ready since it scares you like this. We missed you and all we care about is we have you.” Soothed Vivi.

Arthur was glad the strange moment had ended, he hated seeing Lewis look so broken. It was still odd to see Vivi behave like a canine let alone look like one or Lewis being so unfazed by all of it. Death most really open one’s eyes to the priorities of existence they regretted not having and strengthen those they had.

For Lewis death certainty had, now that he wasn’t blinded by rage, he knew being a person wasn’t about form or state of living but actions and beliefs. Vivi was no less a person in her kitsune form then he was in his business suit or the in-betweens, he just didn’t want to traumatize people in that one form.  This view didn’t fix everything but it helped ease some of the pain. His parents had always been open minded about the different divisions of humanity from gender to sexual orientation. The supernatural might take an adjustment period but they probably wouldn’t reject him, not for his looks or being dead, maybe furious about the shit he put his friends and them through but in time…Lewis was still nervous but his decision clear. He was going to see them today and do what he could to reunite with them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heart-to-heart between Arthur and Lewis is detailed in Little Talks: Clarify


	3. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After loosening up with a Smash Bros tournament the Mystery Skulls make their way to "Pepper Paradiso" with a plan in mind. Yet will telling the truth properly prepare the Peppers or will Lewis lose them forever?

It was decided they would go to Pepper Paradiso at 2 pm, the Peppers would have had lunch and wouldn’t be starting on dinner for a few hours. With it being Sunday, the restaurant was closed but that didn’t keep the family upstairs. Vivi would be the one to knock and the first one in to explain with Arthur’s help. Once it got to the point they admitted Lewis was dead he could come through the front door. They wanted to keep the Peppers from becoming loud or overly upset so no one passing by would call the police. It was a plan much more solid then the one from the night before. That still left a few hours to kill and no one would be able to focus on a movie or TV show so videogames it was, the obvious choice being _Super Smash Bros. Brawl._

Each person had their favorites, Arthur choose Lugi, Vivi went with Ness and Lewis favored Donkey Kong, though each could fight well with several characters besides Arthur who could play each character well enough to give the others trouble. Yet this time they had a new player, Mystery. With his secret exposed he could use his powers to manipulate a controller and he was eager to try this game his charges enjoyed, Mystery choose Fox.  They believed he could manipulate the control as well as anyone with hands could because he refused to turn human for hands. They did not expect Mystery to do more then get a minute or two of combat nor for him to actually be very good.

 Apparently the kitsune had bought the Nintendo Entertainment System for his son and gotten hooked with _The Legend of Zelda_. He proceeded to buy each system after until the Game Cube, only because dogs can’t buy things, so he had played the original _Super Smash Bros_ and _Super Smash Bros. Melee._ Vivi had assumed all the systems and games had been her father’s, she had been very wrong, some of the later had been gifts from her father to Mystery. Now Mystery was a force to be reckoned with, Arthur winning about as often as him. Vivi won a handful of rounds when Mystery and Arthur were too focused on each other. Lewis only won a couple in the beginning when Mystery was getting used to the system with Arthur and Vivi going hell for leather. He wasn’t bad at this game but Lewis was rusty and that his thumbs kept going intangible with his subconscious desire to push down the buttons down further didn’t help. Arthur had barely managed to pull ahead as the session winner when it was time to get ready.

Lewis had been in his business suit this entire time so he could achieve about 40 minutes of looking alive without having to cover extra ribs or his hands. A set of sunglasses and he was ready. Vivi packed his old work gloves and a purple hoodie in a backpack in which she had a few books to help explain things. Arthur had pictures of his scars, how they looked like canine bite marks, notes from his search for Lewis and related dream journal entries. None of them wanted to simply go;

“Hey you know how Lewis went missing for a year? Well he’s actually dead and a ghost because he wanted revenge on Arthur who kind of killed him but he’s okay partially by power of love. Oh, don’t worry, Arthur won’t kill again, his possessed left arm was torn off by Mystery. Mystery also distorted all of our memories because your son was having a psychic meltdown while falling to his death. That’s all good though, because here is your spooky son *cue Lewis in his business suit*”

Mystery would be waiting outside, out of view of the Peppers, he would not leave his charges but he didn’t want to cause a scene. The family had suffered enough because of the demon, him and indirectly Lewis himself. If he hadn’t had to get both Arthur and Vivi to a hospital Mystery would have simply retrieved Lewis’s body so they had closure. He would never tell the gang this, they would disagree with him but the dead should be dead, either crossed or clearly spirit. Mystery was learning to make an exception for his granddaughter’s sake. As long as Lewis didn’t slip into the form he alluded too or get discovered, Mystery would not have her sanity or safety compromised by someone who shouldn’t be here.

Soon it was time to leave and they got into the van, it had been both Lance and Arthur’s primary focus at the shop after Lewis used his savings to pay for the parts. Though Lance had to do almost all the work because of the healing slash on Arthur’s chest. Labor would be paid with food, both men loved the spirit’s cooking which had been confirmed to be as good as ever with a hearty chili. Lewis slipped into the hoodie on the way, gloves in the pockets, too worried he’d forget or the explaining before hand would take too long. When they parked Arthur looked over the seat at Lewis who was nervously twiddling his thumbs,

“We don’t have to do this Big Guy.” Offered Arthur, it was an out.

Lewis looked up at Arthur, a smile on his face but a sorrow in his eyes as he shook his head.

“I want to see them, I’ve missed them so much.” Assured Lewis, his chest feeling like it was aching, torn between what if’s if he didn’t and if he did.

“Well let’s get going then. Lewis wait against the front wall, three knocks come in. Got it?” Instructed Vivi.

Lewis nodded and they all got out, with Lewis leaning against the designated wall, with Mystery by his feet, then Arthur and Vivi heading to the front door. Sending Dulce inside, invisible but able to relay her scouting, Lewis could hear and see everything inside.

Mr. Pepper was the one to come down the stairs and open the door separating home from restaurant. There was a tiredness in his eyes then sadness as he saw Arthur then tears building as he saw Vivi. Lewis could tell his father had tried hard to get her to remember him but no untrained mortal could have broken that spell. It must have ripped his family apart, even more than they already where, that the woman their son loved didn’t even remember him.  Mr. Pepper went to the door, a soft but forced smile on his face.

“Hello you two, we’re closed today but for you I don’t mind whipping something else. Might not be the full menu but it’ll be just as good. Maybe an oven baked pizza or some pasta. I’ll keep Selene from adding too much spice for you Arthur and I don’t know if you remember Vivi but you can usually handle the normal faire if you want your own dish.” Offered Mr. Pepper.

“Thank you and we’ll probably take you up on that offer but we want to speak to you and Mrs. Pepper about Lewis.” Initiated Arthur.

Lewis could see his father’s expression change, first to confusion then to hope as he saw Vivi didn’t look confused or frustrated but determined.

“Did you find something? Did you remember?” Asked Mr. Pepper, his hands clasped in front of him.

“Yes, and yes but we really need to talk to you both at the same time. Also, the girls should wait upstairs.” Affirmed Vivi.

Mr. Pepper gulped but ushered them both in and to a central table before going upstairs to fetch his wife. It was a few minutes before Mr. Pepper returned with Mrs. Pepper who was walking in front of her husband. Lewis could see the protectiveness in her eyes was even more intense, her expression harder.

“What news do you bring about our son? The police haven’t found anything or called recently.” Stated Mrs. Pepper.

“They couldn’t find anything because they were looking for a body.” Explained Arthur, he had not been hiding his nearly yearlong search from the Pepper family but there had been little to report.

The couple winced at the word body but recovered quickly at the implication there wasn’t a body to find, was Lewis alive? Why wasn’t he here right now if that was the case?

“What do you mean? Is there not a body?” asked Mr. Pepper.

“That will talk awhile to explain and longer to process, it was a shock even for me, but if you let us it will be worth it.” Assured Vivi

“Also, no there is not a body, but for reasons we couldn’t imagine.” Stated Arthur.

The two went over the details of the cave, from the rumors to the green fog to how it had disappeared from the cave after being put into Arthur’s left arm which was severed by Mystery. Arthur referenced the date he was admitted to the hospital was the night of the day they last heard from Lewis.  Then he took out the pictures of his stump and pictures of dog bites he got from the internet. Vivi revealed her pet’s true nature, a kitsune, a large fox being. Then it was discussed how Mystery had distorted their minds and why, Lewis had been panicking as he fell.

Vivi explained psychics and their ties to poltergeists, disclosing that she first met Lewis seeking this information due to issues at home. The dateline of the activity starting, peaking then receding as Lewis gained control as his emotions calmed with dating Vivi. Arthur admitting what he had seen and been told the day of the fight, that Lewis had been abandoned in that alley due to his powers…

Then it was explained what Lewis had been doing this whole time, building and maintaining a mansion to get Arthur away from Vivi, for revenge on the former and to protect the latter while being driven mad by solitude. Lewis had only come to his senses when the magic Mystery had worked on their minds was broken by Vivi seeing his true form. This had happened due to various factors coming together in front of _Kingsmen Mechanics,_ which had been closed for a few days after the showdown. Lewis had been chasing after them after they ran from the mansion. A strange plant being from Mystery’s past had come for revenge as well. The former had been resolved and the latter destroyed. Lewis was now staying as a protector not a revenger and due to his powers, he could exist in society again.

This was a lot for the Peppers to take in. They knew this wasn’t a joke, Arthur had been running himself ragged looking for their son, Vivi had been so confused. Now Arthur looked rested and Vivi had love in her eyes as she talked about Lewis. The proof, pictures, dates, elaborate details come together as a solid story. Yet it wasn’t one they wanted but needed to know. Mr. Pepper was trying not to cry, Lewis was dead and had been suffering alone. Mrs. Pepper had found it hard not to interrupt and kept her composure on the outside. On the inside she was running through other possibilities, none of them coming close to making as much sense. When the duo before them were done and Vivi knocked on the table three times, there was only one thing left to say.

“This is a complex, otherworldly and horrible explanation for what happened to our son. Excuse us if we are not embracing your words…Where is Lewis now?” Said Mrs. Pepper, her normally composed and rich voice had a slight tremble.

Vivi and Arthur didn’t say anything but glanced towards the door where a large and familiar figure stood in a hoodie. The doorknob turned and in walked the man before he stood behind Arthur and Vivi.  There was a strange feeling that came with him, as if the room had gotten cold, a shiver on the skin. Large gloved hands grabbed the hood and pulled it back to reveal a sheepish but hopeful Lewis, his eyes obscured by sunglasses.

“Hi Mom, Dad, I’m…back.” Muttered Lewis with a small wave, his hand no higher than his shoulder which were hunched.

Mrs. Pepper sat up straight, slamming her hands on the table so fast her chair was knocked to the ground. Mr. Pepper was slower to stand with tears in his eyes but he bolted and tackled Lewis’s torso in a hug. Lewis righted himself before looking down at his father, the older man sobbing into his clothes. He put a hand on his father’s back and gave a few pats before looking up at his mother. Mrs. Pepper was slower to approach, as if she couldn’t believe her eyes as she looked Lewis up and down.

Then Lewis gave that familiar half smile and Mrs. Pepper was convinced. Her hand found his shoulder, it was solid and she looked down at her husband whose sobs were weakening. There was a sorrowful smile and she wrapped one arm around her son, the other her husband.  Lewis smiled fully and embraced his parents in a bear hug. Tears were coming down his face and disappearing before they could land on his parents but they didn’t notice. Their boy was home, finally home but they had things to discuss.

“Guys can you go up and watch my sisters? I need to explain… some things to my parents that might be too much for them.” Requested Lewis.

Vivi looked excited to see the trio as she got up, dragging Arthur along. When she looked back at Arthur he just slightly shook his head at her. He had been alone with them before and without Lewis they were an unstoppable force of chaos. This would not be fun…

Mrs. Pepper gently broke the hug once the duo was upstairs and she could faintly hear her daughters yelling in excitement, especially about Vivi. It was another moment before Mr. Pepper let go and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. Mrs. Pepper motioned to the table they had just left and all three sat down.

“Lewis, you’re really home. I prayed you’d find your way back to us al…right.” said Mr. Pepper, catching himself but he still noticed the small wince from Lewis.

“Your friends explained much but you must understand this is a lot for us to believe. You being…a spirit. You’re so solid and look so much like yourself…It’s…” Began Mrs. Pepper, for once at a lost for words, this was something neither she or probably anyone had ever experienced.

“Unbelievable. That’s why it took me nearly two weeks to come here after learning I could…well be who I was. I was…scared for a lot of reasons. I’m still nervous but you’ve been understanding this far...I don’t want Belle, Cayenne and Paprika to walk into what I’m going to show you.” Admitted Lewis.

Mr. Pepper’s eyebrows knitted together in worry, Vivi had implied Lewis wasn’t completely normal visually. While Lewis wore gloves, those gloves, to work with supplies and wore a hoodie when relaxing, sunglasses were unusual. This ran through Mrs. Pepper’s head too and it wasn’t like they smothered the girls, Belle and Cayenne had seen some horror movies so what could worry Lewis so?

Lewis sighed and grabbed his sunglasses, hesitating for a moment before taking them off, eyes closed. He felt his father’s hand on top of his, warm, gentle, pleading… So, Lewis opened his eyes, black sclera with glowing light purple almost white irises, to gaze upon his parents. They were startled but still looked at him with love. He put the sunglasses into his hoodie.

“I have to wear sunglasses so I don’t scare people or reveal what I am. There is no changing them like the rest of me though that is still a work in progress too…Do you want to do this slowly so I can practice for my sisters or quick like two Band-Aids?” Inquired Lewis, he wanted to get this done with, to know if he was truly welcomed home and if he could be himself around them.

“Lewis listen to us. We love you, we always have since we took you in and we always will. Your sisters have known you their entire lives, they love you and will never fear you. If this can be reduced to just three reveals then do so. You don’t need to torture yourself.” Responded Mrs. Pepper, her husband nodding.

Lewis gave a weak smile before taking his hands from his parents. Underneath the hoodie he manifested a white tank top, it would still display his arms and ribs without being too uncomfortable. He stood up slowly and with a fluid movement he removed the hoodie and gloves. Bunching the latter into the former Lewis looked at the bundle for a moment before placing it onto his chair. He knew he was an odd mix of skin tones and bones with the muscle definition he had in life. Odd eyes looked towards his parents, they looked like they were torn, between expressing concern and trying to seem unfazed.

“This is how I look most of the time. I can force it more but it’s tiring and I can’t go over an hour. Any shirts I make are covered by the ribs so I’ve been wearing baggy shirts. Also, I’ve been wearing my gloves due to the plates and black skin. I didn’t even know of this form until after…well I didn’t think I had reason to bother looking completely human…” Explained Lewis, shame crossing his features, he hadn’t even tried to see what he looked like shirtless until Vivi asked him, they both had been surprised.

“ You are still a person despite any changes you have gone through. Don’t you dare think otherwise.” Affirmed Mrs. Pepper.

“I know I’m a person, now I am at least, but I’m also dead, a ghost and…I’m going to show you how I looked until I reunited with Vivi and Arthur.  Please don’t scream and let me know if it’s too much, I’ll stop. ” Pleaded Lewis.

The Peppers nodded, deeply concerned for Lewis and anxious about what they would see. They would always love him but hopefully their initial reactions wouldn’t convince Lewis otherwise. Looking at each other for a moment the couple then nodded before facing Lewis.

Taking a deep breath, he didn’t need, Lewis let out a sigh before rolling his shoulders and shifting his weight. Lewis closed his eyes and was engulfed with purple flames that licked away his human visage to leave him in his slightly glowing black suit and floating skull with his locket beating, the color blue. His sockets still shut Lewis willed his radiant fuchsia pompadour into being. Then he faced the ground, opening his sockets and waited, his hands itching to fidget with each other. Lewis heard chairs being moved and his locket raced thinking his parents were fleeing before he realized the steps were coming towards him. There as a warm hand that cupped his cheek bone and Lewis moved his skull to see the person connected to the hand.

Mrs. Pepper was looking up at her son, a fierce fire in her eyes that burned with love and concern. It was clear this was still her son, she had just seen him change and before that he had acted how she remembered. A young man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, always trying to protect those he loved and prove his worth. Lewis wasn’t a violent person, had never hurt anyone physically unless protecting someone else. A feature apparently horribly distorted after his death in his pursuit of Arthur, which was worrying as he’d never held grudges before. Thankfully, according to Vivi, Lewis was “settling” back to his former self with the misunderstanding of Arthur’s intentions no longer twisting him into a new personality.  Now he stood before her, scared of himself and of their reactions.

Mr. Pepper was at her side, a hand on Lewis’s forearm, a weak smile and teary eyes. He was supposed to protect his children and Lewis had already been through more as a child then anyone should ever have to endure, especially with what had been revealed today. Now Lewis stood before him, drastically changed, dead and, Mr. Pepper was reluctant to admit, frightening to look upon. He knew if Lewis and his friends hadn’t prepared him he would probably be screaming right now. It was hard to look at Lewis, both the inherent symbolism of death in his form but primarily the emotions playing on his face he didn’t want Lewis to see. Then he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

“I was scared at first too…I’m still scared at times.” Admitted Lewis, sorrow but understanding in his voice, echoing.

“Lewis I’m sorry, there should only be joy at your return and yet here I am…I am happy you are home and I don’t care you are dead just that you are here. Please understand I just need time to process all this and don’t think it reflects my true feelings for you.” Apologized Mr. Pepper as he looked up at his son’s skull and Lewis nodded before fully hugging his father, Mrs. Pepper joining.

 “Honey we’ve all been through a lot in a short time. No one could blame us for being overwhelmed. Things will get better, you’re in a hug with him and me, you still know him and accept him. It will take time to adjust, for all of us, but we will.” Soothed Mrs. Pepper and Lewis squeezed them both, nobody free of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My biggest qualm with most reunion stories is the Peppers are sad but not at all distressed by Lewis's skeletal form. I mean they know him, love him but it's still not an easy visual, he's a walking symbol of death, a skeleton in a suit.


	4. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is hidden and Lewis is embraced by his family but can he deal with the fact it can never be the same as it was?

Lewis didn’t want to say it, he didn’t want to ask. His parents still loved him but he’d seen and acknowledged the fear they had, especially his father. If they were frightened as adults, would they let him see his sisters? They probably wouldn’t mind his eyes; maybe think they were cool. Yet the rest…he couldn’t hold a fully human form for long and his skeletal form used the least amount of energy. If Lewis got too tired or something severely impacted him he’d slip into it. Then there was the question if they could keep this secret, but perhaps it would be dismissed as childhood fantasy until they learned better?

“Lewis we will never keep you from seeing them. They have never stopped asking about you and miss you so much. We haven’t been able to keep a babysitter for more then one night. Not just due to their rambunctious nature as usual either. They think if they settled on one you’d be sad when you got back. Let us explain briefly and there will be no issues.” Assured Mrs. Pepper as if she had read his mind.

Lewis nodded, he never was one to talk about himself let alone do so well. Before they could talk further all hell broke loose. There was a yell in Japanese with squeals of happiness and a muffled sound from Arthur, a warning. Before anyone could truly comprehend what was happening there was the sound of a stampede and the door to upstairs slamming open.

“Mommy! Vivi said Lewis is down here! Where is-“Began Belle, her eyes settling on the skeleton holding her parents, she raised her brow in mild confusion before taking in the build and pompadour.

“Lewis, we need to get some markers for your face right now! Or at least frosting!” Shouted Belle, her eyes wide with possibilities which left a sense of confusion before Lewis realized she wanted to decorate him like a calaca.

“Lewis you look like Ernesto! “ Piped Paprika from behind her eldest sister.

“Are you blind or just too short to see? He clearly looks like Manolo!” Snapped Cayenne already pushing past Belle.

That got Lewis out of his shocked state and he phased through his parents, solidifying as he approached his siblings. He looked down at Cayenne, his skull slightly tilted to one side as he squatted, taking her chin in his hand.

“Everyone is free to their opinions as long as they are not harmful. So, if you can’t say something nice don’t say anything at all.  Especially with family, you’ll miss them someday so try to have no regrets. ” Stated Lewis, Cayenne nodded, her brother was usually right and she knew this already deep down.

Lewis stood up and folded his arms with one finger tapping his teeth in thought. Then he held one finger up to signal he had gotten an idea.

“Now the only way to truly know who is right is to have a contest. Get some washable markers or similar as you will each take a turn with my face. Then take a picture before I clean up for the next. We will compare them to the character afterwards and overall. Sound good?” Proposed Lewis, happy when his sisters quickly agreed and began to ramble about what tools they would use.

“I’m going to give you each a buddy to help you and if you like them you can keep them. “Said Lewis as his now golden heart beat a little faster before the deadbeats came from it.

Lewis motioned to each one as he mentioned them.

“Belle this is Dulce, she is affectionate and eager to please. Cayenne this is Negrita, bold and determined. Paprika this is Lindo, she is shy but loyal. All three are very musical and while they don’t speak they can sing. They will pick up any song or tune quickly and play them back if you hum them. If I leave town, they will have to follow but I’ll call beforehand to warn you.“ Explained Lewis before motioning to the deadbeats to greet the girl that had been partnered with, knowing them from Lewis’s memories.

Dulce whirled around Belle with a happy ringing of bells, bopping her nose which was returned with a smile. Negrita came with the sound of cymbals at Cayenne, they sized each other up as Negrita gave a jagged grin and raised claw hands. There was a simple head tilt and a raised brow.  Returning to normal Negrita gave an approving nod and Cayenne gave a sly smile. Lindo chirped like a bird as she went around Paprika’s shoulders to settle. Paprika smiled at the warm mist with a sense of weight tickling her neck.

“Now off you go, get our supplies and art clothes if needed. We have to get started if each of you want a fair chance before bedtime, still 9 on a school night, right? So, we got about 4 hours before you get ready for bed.” Instructed Lewis and his little sisters ran off with a nod, their assigned deadbeats close to them.

Lewis stood up, arms crossed and a happy look in his sockets. He didn’t notice his parents’ astonishment that their girls were not only unfazed by Lewis but that Lewis hadn’t lost his touch with them. Nor did he notice Arthur’s anxiety, not about how the sisters acted but for not being able to stop them if it had went poorly.  Then there was Vivi’s smug look, she had a feeling it was better this way. Children seemed to respond better with natural conversations instead of ones that were obviously tailored to them. Lewis looked back at his family and friends, happiness turning into mild concern as he noticed how they all looked at him.

“You guys don’t mind, do you? I just ran with it. We’ll stop for dinner, probably after Belle, she’ll take the longest… Also, bedtime is still 9, right?” Inquired Lewis, starting to rub his hands.

“Of course not, they will enjoy it. Don’t worry about dinner, we’ll make something that can shimmer until a natural stopping point in the contest…Can you…?”  Began Mr. Pepper, unsure how to ask if his son, who loved cooking almost as much as them, could even taste let alone eat food.

“He can, somewhat, it’s just very quick and smoky, think looney tunes but he likes it. “Simplified Arthur which earned him a glare.

“That’s crude but it fits, the faster an item burns in his mouth the better he can taste it. His sense of taste is comparable to when he was alive.He can cook just as well, perhaps better, now.” Clarified Vivi, there had been a few times she had seen Lewis use his own flames to cook delicate meals to perfection.

“Wonderful, it’s after 4 so we’ll get started. Albondigas soup sound good to everyone?” Asked Mrs. Pepper and she smiled as she got nods.

Mr. Pepper followed his wife, he would help cut the vegetables and then make chocolate pie, a creamy and cool dessert.

Lewis then turned his full attention to his friends.

“Arthur, I know you would never go against my wishes if reasonable, we all heard you try to yell a warning. Vivi you are the only person I’ve met with energy to match my sisters so I’ll ask…Did you mean for them to get downstairs without my parents talking to them first?” Inquired Lewis, a disappointed look on his skull.

“I didn’t tell them too if that’s what you’re asking. I simply told them who their parents were taking so much time talking to and… that you were a ghost so they weren’t too surprised should they get past Arthur.” Mused Vivi.

“She left me to fend for myself after getting them excited with a weird mixture of hide-and-seek and tag. Also, be prepared for them to talk about Vivi turning into a “dog”.  Vivi did it almost immediately after explaining she remembered because magic exists in this world…Are you really going to let them draw on your skull?” Described Arthur, going from glaring at Vivi to looking at Lewis with a puzzled look.

Lewis gave a sigh as he looked at Vivi, she had sown the seeds for future talks, a natural conversation and technically not withholding information if his parents asked why not now. Also, how could he expect her not too? Vivi was never secret about her opinions or beliefs plus she had been switching between her forms often, almost like another type of expression as she was stuck in the apartment with him. Lewis really hoped she’d learn more control, not everyone was as open as his family which he was starting to realize the true depth of. Vivi just gave him a small smile, it had worked, it could have gone really bad, but instead it had gone better then Lewis had hoped. Sometimes taking risks yielded more reward then being cautious did but usually not enough for Lewis to take. There would be a talk later. At Arthur’s question Lewis’s shoulder shook as a bellowing laugh echoed throughout the restaurant.

“Of course, I said I would and it will be enjoyable. Despite how solid my skull is I am still a ghost so if it’s not easy to wash off I can go intangible so the particles fall off. You two get to help judge so pay attention.” Explained Lewis.

Before either could speak the sisters came through the door and led Lewis to a booth, the deadbeats carrying the supplies. Lewis manifested a stool so Belle could reach his face, a picture of Hector from _Coco_ on the table for reference. Arthur and Vivi were sitting across Lewis with a full view as Belle got to work with a few colored pencils. The two youngest siblings played on a tablet, a gift from their parents to try to occupy them after Lewis’s disappearance. As Belle worked Lewis was almost in a daze, still so starved for human touch. He was humming, more like an pleased growl then anything musical as Belle held his skull still and pressed her tools onto the surface. If not for Arthur and Vivi engaging Belle to get her to talk, Lewis would have found it hard to get so much information about what he missed or to even focus on her. When Belle was done Dulce brought up a mirror so Lewis could see. There were subtle yellow and purple markings, splashes, scrolling and dots, that really complimented his natural colors. Lewis could tell from the picture that he might not look like hector in build or hairstyle but their upper skull shapes where similar enough to easily transfer designs. She had an eye for overall shapes and colors, one day Lewis was sure she would be a respected artist. Vivi took the picture and Lewis was handed a wet rag to wipe his skull clean.

The small amount of details hadn’t taken long so Cayenne took her turn with a makeup pencil. She put placed a picture of Manolo from _The Book of Life_ as her reference. She talked of her pranks, tricks and exploits throughout the months with boldness even though some had been done on Arthur. When she was done Negrita presented the mirror with a jagged grin. There were delicate light brown lines around his sockets intermingled with stars and dots. They also traced his hairline and down the sides of his skull. It was intricate and beautiful without being too much.  Cayenne showed her reference picture, there were just a few liberties taken considering his much different skull shape. She was a resourceful person who easily adjusted to new situations including art mistakes, quickly. A picture was taken and Cayenne yielded her spot to Paprika.

Paprika was using fine tipped markers, mostly silver. Her reference picture was Ernesto de la Cruz from _Coco_. She spoke to Lewis about the movie and what she had liked about it, she admitted she liked Hector more but he was too skinny for her to compare to her big brother. When she was done Lindo left her shoulders and fetched the mirror. Most of the markings were silver dots and lines with scrolling on the cheekbones. There was also a black mustache. Despite her young age Paprika shined in terms of symmetry which really brought together the designs on his skull despite the vast differences in skull shape.  The picture was taken and Lewis washed his face. Once done he looked down to see three little faces looking up at him. He shook his head with a chuckle, even he could smell the food and it was done.

“We will have to wait until after dinner to do proper evaluations and come up with a winner.” Explained Lewis, motioning to the large booth in the corner that could hold everyone.

The girls ran to their spots, Paprika on one end. Then Arthur followed by Vivi then Lewis as he manifested a seat for himself so his parents could fit on the other side. Also, Lewis could get up easier to help on the end.  His parents soon arrived with the first four bowls of Albondigas soup. Lewis motioned them to sit to their surprise before looking at the kitchen, through Encontrado, he could see where everything was. Magenta energy enveloped three bowls which were brought to the pot and the ladle wrapped in the same energy. Once two bowls were full and one had two meatballs they then made their way to the table, the full ones before his parents the one with only two bites for himself.  He didn’t need to eat, could never experience being full again, so he would only taste a little, he wouldn’t waste food for his enjoyment. Flames engulfed his skull and his living visage was back in place, his sisters looking shocked, that’s what got them. Lewis just chuckled with a small shake of his head, waiting for everyone else to begin. Once they seemed focused Lewis stabbed a meatball with his fork and put it in his mouth. Closing it Lewis willed flames from his throat and they incinerated the food to ash within a few seconds. The taste was wonderous and spicy, like everything his family made, so much more than the fast food, junk food or easy meals of the last few weeks. A delighted hum came from Lewis as purple steam came from his nose and ears like a kettle.

“Wicked!” Cried Cayenne which brought Lewis’s attention back to the living sitting before him.

Cayenne was excited and Paprika looked awed. Mrs. Pepper was giving her two youngest a look that read “go back to your food”. Belle and Mr. Pepper were staring at him openly, both elbowed by their neighbors causing them to look back down at their plates. Arthur looked amused but trying to hide it while Vivi looked at him with adoration. Lewis felt self-conscious and despite everyone returning to their meals he barely could. The second meatball went into his mouth, burned much slower then the first. There was barely any smoke but also barely any taste, just a hint of spice and an uncomfortable sensation. To hide his expression of distress Lewis put his hand to his mouth.

“I’m going to go start the dishes.” Muttered Lewis and he left the table with his bowl in hand, seat disappearing.

Lewis rushed to the kitchen before anyone could say a word. He grabbed his bundled hoodie on the way. Lewis turned his suit into sneakers, black jeans and a black tank before slipping on the hoodie. The gloves were shoved in the pocket, the sunglasses put back on his face.  Once inside the kitchen the remains in his mouth were burnt to ash but the taste held little joy. Lewis was well aware he had made a spectacle of himself as he put away the food. Then he began to hand wash the dishes. His family and his friends had seen more than enough and the manual work distracted him. Soon the clank of ceramic on countertop in the return window let Lewis know people were starting to finish dinner. No words were spoken by Lewis as he simply grabbed the bowls and cleaned them as well. Soon Lewis could hear people speaking, the girls going back to wondering about their contest, Arthur and Vivi debating about each entry. Then his father came around to grab the chocolate pie slices and utensils.

“Son are you okay?” Asked Mr. Pepper, his expression held deep concern.

“Yes, I just…Just leave my slice in here.” Answered Lewis, his tone depressed but firm though there was a faint echo.

Mr. Pepper wanted to say more, he truly did but he could hear his daughters starting to get antsy and Lewis clearly didn’t want to talk. So, he grabbed everyone’s slices using two trays and left. Lewis grabbed his plate, his face turning into his skull, the pie slice was shoved into the resulting hole where his neck used to be by his powers. There was a flash of flame, a burst of delicious chocolate and whip cream then it was over. His face returned and he made to go clean his dish when he heard an innocent question.

“Can you have chocolate Vivi?” Asked Belle.

“Why would you think Vivi can’t have chocolate?” Inquired Mrs. Pepper.

“Because she’s a doggy!” Pipped Paprika and that got Lewis to look out the serving window.

“Darling just because someone calls a woman that swear does-“  Began Mr. Pepper.

“Dad we aren’t saying or heard anyone call Vivi one of the b-words. She turned into a large dog upstairs, a kitsune I think?” Interrupted Cayenne.

There was silence at everyone but Arthur looked at Vivi. The young man looking at his chocolate pie like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Lewis could feel Mystery in the shadows and he glared at the old kitsune as he felt the shadows tense, he’d protect his family from the sworn guardian. Vivi coughed into her hand before starting.

“Yes, I’m a kitsune, a multiple-tailed fox of both planes who can be human. I was born a human and thought myself strictly so until the night we all reunited. Using my own powers and seeing Mystery change triggered my dormant nature. Lewis already knows as does Arthur, I showed the girls to help explain how Lewis was back. Also… I can have chocolate. ” Admitted Vivi, for once finding it hard to look her audience in the eyes.

“Vivi please ask us before you show something…new to my daughters. I know you always mean well but I don’t want to be caught off guard again.” Requested Mrs. Pepper, a nod from Mr. Pepper.

“Of course, thank you for all your understanding today.” Replied Vivi, she would run anything paranormal by Mrs. Pepper from now on as all the bases were covered now.

The group went back to their pie and Lewis smiled, his family really was understanding. He finished his work and walked out to the others. He sat on a new manifested seat and looked at Vivi and Arthur then pointedly at Belle, they nodded. Tesoro got the plates as they were finished and Encontrado was cleaning them.

“So are you three ready to know who won the contest?” Asked Lewis which earned him a chorus of “YES!”.

“It was a hard choice, you all did very well. Craftsmanship, overall and similarity to reference were big factors as was style transfer to my skull. So, the winner after much consideration is Belle as my skull is most similar to Hector, transfer was spot on and it complemented my natural color scheme.

“ I can see why you thought I looked like Ernesto, cheek bone definition and my stature. Manolo is also reasonable with how my eyes are and physique as well. While Belle won all of you had valid points and did well. So as a reward I’m taking you all out for ice cream tomorrow.” Explained Lewis, trying hard not to chuckle at the roller-coaster ride of their expressions, especially the younger two.

The girls cheered and started to talk about what flavors they would get. Arthur excused himself from the table, saying he had to get back home so he could be ready for work tomorrow. In reality he was working on a side project and didn’t want to end up not getting any sleep by morning. Vivi took the girls upstairs to help them get ready for bed, Lewis would be reading the bedtime story. He went to join Vivi in getting his sisters settled.

“Lewis can you come back here for a moment?” asked Mr. Pepper.

“We just want to talk about a few simple but important things.” Assured Mrs. Pepper as she saw the look on his face, poor boy always assumed he was in trouble…

Lewis simply nodded and followed them to a normal booth, them on one side and he on the other. Despite wracking his brain Lewis couldn’t think of anything simple, all of this was so complicated. However, his parents looked so sure, so maybe it wasn’t about him or Vivi, well not their supernatural aspects anyways. He didn’t expect what came next…

 

 


	5. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis's hopes for the future change drastically with two conversations.

“Lewis, we want you back as part of the staff and as the General Manager, under me and your Mother .” Stated Mr. Pepper, his expression kind but firm as when they had always talked about restaurant matters.

“Why? I was gone for a year with no notice, you surely must have found someone else to take my job, someone alive. They need it more so let them keep-“Began Lewis before his mother signaled him to be silent.

“You died, how could anyone expect you to show up for work let alone think you could? As for someone else… Most don’t have the experience or kind demeanor you have. So, while we hired a few new people, your father has been serving the General Manager role. Also, just because you don’t need food or water doesn’t mean you don’t need a job. Vivi eats, you both need rent for your apartment and you need utilities. Not to mention insurance, gas and small luxuries.” Explained Mrs. Pepper.

Lewis was quiet for a moment, he did need money for all those things, primarily for Vivi’s sake but a smartphone with a stylus would be nice. Also, Lewis still owed Lance for labor on the van, food would take too long. Perhaps he could start saving for a ring, well rings, again, if only a symbol of his relationship with Vivi instead of an engagement. It’s not like he could work anywhere else with people and god forbid he got shot as a security guard, that would be hard to explain. There were a few issues though…

“I always wore business causal to work.  I have to wear sunglasses now and gloves now... I don’t want people to think you are lowering your standards or favoring me. “Mused Lewis.

“Lewis you know better than anyone we aren’t and that you earned the position of General Manager. You were well on your way to becoming a chef here and we were going to propose giving you a loan for school to major in cooking and minor in music, we believe in you. Also just wear a looser vest, it will still look proper. Get another pair of gloves for serving, perhaps some shade of purple so people don’t think you are trying to hide stains. As for the sunglasses you need them now and we will come up with a medical explanation for light sensitivity. “Reasoned Mrs. Pepper.

“Also, son you need to realize you were a hit with the customers, not just the ladies either. No customer would think twice about you getting your job back, especially since I’ve had to do it to maintain our standards. Your coworkers, especially the new ones, will recognize your skill and know you earned it long ago. So, will you come back to us fully?” Acknowledged Mr. Pepper.

Lewis was smiling and nodded as he held out his hand, first shaking his father’s then his mother’s. Their greatest waiter was back though that paled to Lewis just simply being home.

“You start the Monday after next, you need to get some new clothes and bond with your sisters first. Speaking of which should be story time right about now.” Reminded Mr. Pepper which earned a simple nod from Lewis before he walked up the stairs to the living area.

Vivi had gotten the girls into bed with help from the deadbeat sisters, each curled around their given charge. All three sisters shared one room, Belle and Cayenne in one bunk bed, Paprika on the bottom of another. When they saw Lewis, they calmed somewhat as he went to the book shelf. The older two might deny it to their classmates but they all loved when Lewis read a bedtime story. Lewis always got into the characters, using different voices, using gestures and expressions as if he was acting instead of simply reading.

For years Lewis had read every night, but once he moved out it had become a twice weekly occurrence, Friday and Saturday nights as Lewis stayed in his old bedroom. Those nights were the busiest, so he slept over Friday night to help prepare for Saturday then stayed Saturday night because he would be exhausted. Vivi often came with him but slept in the empty bunk. Then on Sunday morning the couple would take the girls on some sort of adventure, from laser tag to strolls.

Now Lewis looked at the book titles, he remembered reading single bedtime books and sometimes he would go through a book chapter by chapter. However now that his parents knew he remembered his childhood, he had a new story. Lewis returned to the designated chair against the wall slightly closer to Paprika without a book which made Vivi raise an eyebrow.

“Before I begin know that Dulce, Negrita and Lindo are direct lines to me, they will protect you and if they can not I will. This story was passed down as “I See You, You See Me”. Understand there are many superstitions in Mexico were my blood came from. Some are ancient and passed down through generations, others are simply warnings and past experiences of older realtives. One prevalent superstition is that you don’t make plans with family or friends outside at night because something might be listening. That something will use the plan it hears to trick, take advantage and destroy you if it can. This is a story about something that happened to my blood two generations ago, his name was Jose and he was 20 when this happened…” began Lewis.

Lewis told of Jose, a fisherman in a small village who lived with his mother. His girlfriend, Raven, also from a fishing family, lived down the street. After work one night the couple met for a drink and afterwards Jose escorted his love home, past the cemetery with only the moon to light the way. Jose began to discuss tomorrow’s schedule, he wanted to start fishing early when it was still dark. Raven suggested they meet at his home at 5 am to which he agreed with a kiss.

In the morning he heard Raven calling him from outside, it was 4:30 am, he told her she was early and to give him time. Raven rushed him, saying it would be light soon, already walking down the road by the time he left his home. He called for her, she did not answer, he ran after her, she ran from him, he slowed so did she, never looking back but keeping the same distance.

They reached their favorite fishing spot just minutes away which was across a narrow bridge over a trench. Half way across the bridge Raven froze, her back to Jose. Something felt wrong to Jose, Raven wasn’t acting right, refused to face him, hadn’t spoken since she told him to get up. So, he told her to keep going while he tied his shoe. As he went to do so Raven finally faced him, a hideous smile on her face that went from ear to ear, one he had never seen on her, perhaps never seen on anyone before. Before Jose could comprehend what this might mean Raven threw herself off the bridge. He shot to his feet but was frozen in terrified confusion before he heard Raven pleading for his help. Jose ran onto the bridge and peered over, he couldn’t see Raven so he cried for her. Still he couldn’t see her but he could hear her, begging him, screaming for him to help. Jose prepared to jump into the trench to save her when he realized Raven was laughing between her screams. It was faint but sinister and demonic that made his blood run cold.

Trembling Jose backed off the bridge and then bolted for home where he woke his mother. His pale face, the raw expression of fear and tears of guilt convinced his mother when words would not come. She embraced him and expressed her concern to which Jose admitted he didn’t know what was happening but feared something had happened to his beloved Raven. Then he wept into her shoulder until they heard a voice from the yard, Raven calling for him to wake. Jose looked outside the window to see Raven looking up at him lovingly and sheepish. It was 5:10 am and she apologized for being late…

“So, do not make plans at night while under the sky especially if it requires meeting under the shroud of darkness. Pay attention if the other alters those plans to have more night time, keep them from leading you alone in haste especially if they do not behave like themselves. Finally look for the grin and listen for the laugh as no evil being can resist expressing their sadistic joy at another’s misery. Follow these lessons and the world will be safer for you.” Concluded Lewis.

His sisters looked at him with horror, even the deadbeats looked unsettled. His new vocal range hadn’t helped especially with the story he chose, thankfully he wasn’t in his business suit. Yet it was a story Lewis felt needed to be told. The gang had made the plan to go to the cave under a night sky and if he had been paying attention to Arthur…Well what’s done is done but his sisters could learn indirectly from his situation.  Also, it wasn’t wise to meet people at night anyways, especially to go somewhere alone and nothing good happened before 5 am.

Glowing eyes fell upon Vivi, she was giving him an amused expression, she had seen similar tales on the internet. His serious look became lighter hearted as he motioned to the deadbeats, their hearts glowing slightly and pulsing.  Then Lewis went to each of his sisters and kissed their foreheads, Belle to Cayenne to Paprika, the faintly glowing ghosts curled around them already calming them down after the story. Lewis then left the room with Vivi, shutting the light off and closing the door behind him, their hands together, arm to shoulder.

“You really picked a scary story to tell them after they just learned the paranormal truly exists and your parents are worried I’ll scare them. “Teased Vivi as she pushed into his arm.

“It was a new one with important lessons…They’ll be fine, their first reaction to seeing my skull was to decorate it like a movie character. Plus, they have Dulce, Negrita and Lindo with them.” Assured Lewis.

Vivi snorted, she could tell the deadbeats were pushovers if Lewis wasn’t actively directing them, like cats.

“You are too good to them, new companions, contests, letting them decorate you, life lessons through bedtime stories and ice cream tomorrow…You would make a great dad.” “Mused Vivi and that made Lewis stop dead in his tracks, his face turning to skull.

Both had wanted a family, Lewis had wanted a large one, she had wanted a small one and still did if she so effortlessly picked up on his fatherly traits. Lewis couldn’t even marry her, he was dead, the vows would be lies, the ceremony a deception. There was no way he could have his own kids, even when he could get over his own self-loathing. No adoption agency would see him a fit father, a waiter and musician who had gone off the radar for a year. True Lewis was better equipped to stand by Vivi’s side for her upcoming centuries but was that enough? Maybe he should just draw into a protector role instead of partner so she could find someone who could make her truly happy.

“I could have made a great dad…Vivi do you…I can’t give them to you, I can’t even adopt them with you…Perhaps we aren’t going to…I’m here to protect you and I don’t need to keep you trapped in a dead-end relationship to do that.” Voiced Lewis, his voice had a staticky echo as he struggled to even project his words, he hated them.

Vivi looked at him for a moment, sadness in her eyes that then hardened to anger as she grabbed his hoodie and pulled him down, his skull taking a few moments to follow.

“First off, I am with you because I want to be with you, not some twisted sense of pity or obligation. I love you and you love me, that’s all we need. If I was in this for sex or a family I wouldn’t have waited over year before we took that step. Adoption would be hard, it is for everyone, but seeing you with your sisters would convince anyone. Finally, who told you we can’t have kids?” Explained Vivi which shocked Lewis.

“I’m dead, a ghost, I don’t even have a body how could we possibly make a life?” Asked Lewis, dumbstruck and Vivi released his hoodie to grab the sides of his skull.

“Lewis why do you think I’ve been putting emphasis on a kitsune being flesh and spirit? I’ve been trying to get it through your skull that we can merge. In doing so I can take a small piece of you and make a child. Babies start as only two cells so why not two pieces of spirit?  It makes sense in theory and similar has happened with incubi, succubi and others. We will talk more about this later, after Mystery finally has that talk, he “already gave you”. So, relax we have a long time to plan and prepare before that but know it’s a possibility.” Enlightened Vivi with a smile.

Lewis’s skull was replaced with his face, beaming at her with a mixture of adoration and hope. This was the second time she had changed his world in one conversation. They could have one, maybe two kids, it depended on how losing some of his spirit affected him. From how Vivi spoke of it the loss wouldn’t be serious. They had almost a thousand years if they played their cards right, children could wait but he’d prefer to have them while all their parents were alive, a talk for later. Now there was just relief and joy, how had he ended up so lucky to have Vivi? Maybe he could ask God when he crossed but for now…

Vivi gave a surprised cry as Lewis lifted her into the air and whirled around with a booming laugh. Then he pecked her cheek, still chuckling as Vivi returned the affection before wrapping her arms around his neck. They put their foreheads together and the laughter died down.

“I got my job back, actually a promotion, you can eat like you aren’t on a diet again.” Teased Lewis.

“And you can get a smartphone with a stylus so you aren’t fidgeting in bed all night besides the maybe three hours you’re in your locket. “Retorted Vivi.

“My family…I can’t believe how understanding they are, how well this all went. I love them, I love  you and I love Arthur. You are mi familia as well and I thank you both for making me see this was worth doing. “Expressed Lewis, happy tears making his unnatural eyes shine.

“Lewis, we got together to seek the truth beneath the fabric of acknowledged reality. We have never been normal and never will be but we are loved. Trust me, trust Arthur and trust your family to always want the truth and never be afraid to give it.” Assured Vivi before kissing Lewis’s lips and for the first time since they reunited Lewis returned it eagerly, they would head home soon but right now they had this moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to story:
> 
> http://www.scaryforkids.com/i-see-you-you-see-me/

**Author's Note:**

> No songs I'm afraid, fic is a bit too mellow for me to think of anything fitting.   
> Go to Little Talks: Explain for the "scolding" Vivi gave Lewis.


End file.
